Yellow Jasper
Yellow Jasper is a gemsona made by N.R. Wynter. A silent guardian who carefully watches over Cacoxenite. Appearance Yellow Jasper is a typical quartz gem, being muscular with wide hips and long arms. Her cream colored hair is wild and stands upright. Beneath her curls are gold underlayers. Yellow Jasper's eyes are droopy to match with her long face. She has arched, bushy eyebrows to match with her hair, a small pointed nose, and plump lips. Part of her upper lip is painted a gold color. She has thin stripes going down her face and on her exposed leg. The jasper wears a bronze chest plate with gloves to match. On her shoulders are a dark brown shoulder cape with white trimmings. This goes with her pants and belt that wrap around her waist. For her tiny feet, Yellow Jasper sports mismatching brown shoes with an upside down V pattern seen throughout her outfit. Her gem is located on the back of her head. Personality To many, Yellow Jasper is aloof, intimidating, and scary. She often pops out of nowhere when no one expects it and gives a cold, expressionless stare to those who misbehave. But in reality, Yellow Jasper is actually shy, awkward, and doesn't know how to convey her emotions well. She is very loyal as she has stayed by Cacoxenite's side, despite no longer serving the Great Diamond Authority. Abilities Yellow Jasper has standard gem abilities. As a quartz gem, she is has incredible durability and strength. Skillsets * Martial Arts: While lacking a proper weapon, Yellow Jasper can use melee attacks to fight. Most of her moves consist of blocking and waiting for the perfect moment to strike back. Unique Abilities * Sound Manipulation: Yellow Jasper has a special ability that allows her to control sound within the surrounding area. ** Muting: Yellow Jasper can absorb sound by creating a force field. In it, it removes the ability to speak or produce sound. She can decide how large the force field should be, but it can't expand more than a few feet. The effect wears off immediately either when Yellow Jasper drops the field or when someone leaves it. She normally uses this on Cacoxenite to avoid over-stimulation of her singing powers. * Deflection: Yellow Jasper can create a small field created from vibrations, capable of deflecting attacks. The bigger the shield, the weaker it is. Yellow Jasper has only ever used this shield on Cacoxenite. History Yellow Jasper is a custom made soldier for Cacoxenite. One of her jobs was to help the aristocrat maintain her powers. Using sound manipulation, Yellow Jasper minimizes the bad side effects it caused. Doubling as a bodyguard, she protected Cacoxenite from deserters who may want to utilize her powers. Eventually, she and Yellow Jasper were sent with a battalion of quartz soldiers to fight in the Gem War. Cacoxenite refused to fight and wanted to get back at the Diamond Authority for mistreating her kind. Taking a good number of gems with her, Yellow Jasper ended up on a planet she, Cacoxenite, and the other gems eventually colonized. This didn't last long as the group rebelled against her, lead by Cassis Pearl. Unable to fend off the group, Yellow Jasper grabbed Cacoxenite and ran off into the wilderness. She stayed with the former leader and willingly aid her in attempting to get her group back. Relationships Cacoxenite Yellow Jasper is very dedicated to protecting Cacoxenite and has stayed by her even after she was removed from power. Chevron Amethyst A defective quartz from Yellow Jasper's battalion. She has tried to be friendly with Chevron Amethyst on several occasions. But like many of her attempts, she had only given the amethyst reasons to fear her. Trivia * Yellow Jasper can read lips. This is especially helpful when she absorbs sound. * If Yellow Jasper and Chevron Amethyst fused, they'd make an Amethyst Sage Agate.http://comments.deviantart.com/62/8081394/4374737861 Gemology * Jaspers are an opaque variety of quartz. ** Its chemical composition is SIO2, has a MOHS scale hardness of 6.5 - 7, and has a trigonal crystal system. * Impurities are the main reason jaspers are opaque and dense. * Jaspers can come in a variety of different colors, but the most common is red. Brown and yellow are two other common colors. ** Yellow jasper gets its color from iron and additional inclusions that give the rock its vein-like patterns. * Jaspers are formed when fine particulate materials become compacted by silica and cemented into a solid mass. * A jasper's distinct pattern is determined by the flow and deposition of volcanic ash or silica sediments. * The rock grows on soft sedimentary rocks, but can be found on igneous and metamorphic too. * A very common rock, jaspers can be found all around the world. * The name comes from the Greek word iaspis meaning “spotted” or “speckled stone”. * While it's commonly used as a decorative stone, there's evidence jasper have been used for weapons between the 4th and 5th millennium BC. * Yellow jasper is called the stone of discernment. It helps reveal false people and deflect negativity from gossip and rumors. ** As a companion stone, yellow jasper guides through one's life and helps them keep moving forward. It promotes self-confidence, courage, and forge relationships. ** Jaspers in general are natural nurturing stones said to provide relaxation, health, and protection. Gemstone Gallery Cacoxenite3.png|Yellow Jasper holding Cacoxenite. Yellow-Jasper-and-Chervon-Amethyst.png|Yellow Jasper and Chevron Amethyst concepts. References Category:Wyntergems Category:Quartz Category:Chalcedonies Category:Jaspers Category:Rogue Gems Category:Yellow Category:Era 1 Gems